What the Rosegarden hides, Stories of the past
by Hanake Niwa
Summary: A collection of short stories, revolving around the life of the 'little master' Austria. Human names are used. chapters are not immediately connected to each other.


**A/N: Every chapter is a different story, some of them might relate to eachother somehow, but they will never be a true sequel.**

The sun rose when a young Feliciano opened his bedroom window. He took a deep breath and smiled. Today was his birthday. There was a knock on his door. "Feli? Are you up yet?" A feminine voice asked. The door opened not much later and Elisabeta stepped in, holding a tray filled with breakfast ware. She smiled softly and put the tray on Feliciano's nightstand. "Miss Elisabeta... Good morning." He said with his usual smile. "Good morning Feli, Happy birthday." She said as she approached the boy, hugging him softly. A soft spring breeze ventilated the room as they ate breakfast on Feliciano's bed. "It's delicious!" the young boy commented. Elisabeta smiled at the notion and thanked him. After they finished eating Elisabeta left to prepare breakfast for the others, while Feliciano got dressed. After Feliciano walked into the hall, the big grandfather clock rang. It was eight o'clock. Feliciano hurried over to his master's room and quietly opened the door. "Master Roderich, It's time to rise." He said as he carefully walked over to the curtains to open them. Roderich groaned and snored a bit, as expected of him. The Austrian was not a morning person in the slightest. The young Italian boy sighed and walked over to the bed. "Master Roderich, it is time to rise. Breakfast will be served shortly." He repeated, in a slightly louder tone. Roderich sighed. "Alright... I'll be downstairs shortly..." He said, his tone still sleepy and tired. The Italian nodded and left the room, to the kitchen, where Elisabeta had just finished putting the master's breakfast on his plate. "Take it easy today, alright?" She smiled as she put the plate and the other dishes on a trolley and left into the dining room with it. Feliciano smiled and nodded, Elisabeta was always so nice to him. He heard the entrance bells ring and he hurried over to it. "Ah, Little Ita~! Is the little master in as well?" The prussian albino asked, he had come to play with master Roderich a lot lately. "Ah, yes, but he's eating his breakfast right now..." He replied. Gilbert smiled. "ah it's no problem!" He chuckled as he left to the dining room, The Italian hurried after him. "W-Wait! Mister Gilbert!" He whimpered, Gilbert did not listen though as he busted into the dining hall. Roderich, whom was about to take the first bite of his breakfast looked at Gilbert in confusion. Meanwhile, the bite that was on his fork slid off of the piee of cutlery and fell back on the plate. "What? Is the little master not happy with me?" Gilbert chuckled. The austrian laid down his cutlery and stood up. "As a matter of fact, no I am not, now leave." The austrian said in an annoyyed tone. Gilbert laughed in response. "Elisabeta, please send him off." Roderich said as he gestured the Italian to come closer. Elisabeta sighed and walked towards Gilbert. The Italian held his breath and approached his master. Roderich walked off to his Music room and study. The Italian closed the door behidn him as he followed. Roderich took a seat and gestured Feliciano to sit next to him. "Italy, what have I told you about letting him in?" Roderich said in a sharp tone. "I-I just.. walked to the entracne and he had already-" the Italian tried to explain. "No, Feli... Just send him away next time, don't even greet him." Roderich said. The Italian wanted to protest again but eventually awnsered. "Yes, master Roderich..."

Later that day, after the Italian was done with cleaning, he decided to took a walk in the garden. when suddenly he heard music, the sound of a violin. He walked towards the sound and eventually found the source, it was Roderich playing in the middle of the garden. Unlike other places in the garden, the middle was neatly maintained and was full of lavender and rose bushes. Feliciano hid behind one of the Rose bushes and listened as he got drawn in. Once the Austrian had finished, Feliciano approached him and smiled brightly. "that... was beautiful.." He said. The Austrian's eyes flinched open and looked at the shorter Italian, his shocked look quickly soothed into a smile. "why thank you..." He said, he had already been harsh enough to the young servant. He kneeled down and kissed the other's forehead. "I must say, you've a great taste in music, though you're still such a young and fragile flower, yet to bloom..." He smiled as he stood up again. "Happy birthday, Feliciano" He said in a gentle tone before turning around and leaving the garden.

**A/N: I am somewhat pleased with this story, I've always thought that Italy and Austria were cute together (shoot me) but not in a sexual way, at all...  
**


End file.
